Capitulation of Fate
by Sorul
Summary: My rendition of Riki and Iason's life from beginning to end. Hiatus
1. Prologue

Author: Danielle Christian

Chapters:1?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi nor am I making any profits in making this fanfiction. This is all just for mine, and my reader's amusement.

Capitulation of Fate

Prologue

Rain pelted down on the sidewalk of the slum district Ceres. No one seemed to noticed the small boy trying to weave through the feet that were on their way to shelter.

Young Riki tugged on his raven tresses, trying hard not to cry. He did not want to give the heatless people the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He was filthy and covered in rags, that much was obvious to see. Beautiful brown irises gazed pathetically forward, knowing he would get no sympathy from the people around him.

He was a mongrel, the lowest of the low. He had no rights in Amoi. Unlike the rest of the slum kids, Riki could never escape his fate. He was destined to die without anyone.

Riki had been living on the streets since he ran away from the orphanage his mother had dumped him in. It was hard enough for one mongrel to feed itself, let alone a mongrel mother and child. He was not too bitter about bing dumped, but he knew that he would need to find a better way to get credits.

He sighed, letting his back rest against a building. He had done everything short of selling himself, and he was beginning to think it would be best to do so. He could probably get enough credits on his first go to last him a few meals.

The small mongrel sighed again, almost as though he had given up.

"Hey."

Riki was startled out of his thoughts by a voice. He let his gaze move up, unsure. "What?" He asked, thinking about saying more but falling silent when he met with two startlingly blue eyes. Riki let his gaze wander over the creature who seemed to almost smile at him. Long golden hair shimmered down the beautiful male's shoulder blades. It was obvious that it was a Blondie. He let his gaze drop as suddenly as he had let it rise. "Oh."

Riki knew about Blondies, knew all about them. The only reason a Blondie would speak with a mongrel would be to terrorize it. For a mongrel was just that, something to terrorize.

"Here." The Blondie's voice was smooth, and it was obvious that it could captivate anyone it chose to weave its web around.

Riki was shocked when the man placed some bread in his hand and held out his umbrella. "I-I..." He could not fathom why such a creature would show him any kindness.

"Don't be shy, take it." He set the bread in the soaked mongrel's hand. "You look like skin and bones."

The other's kindness was rewarded with a large smile as well as a few tears from Riki. No one had ever shown him kindness, and it was painfully obvious. "Thank you." He whispered, trying to hold some semblance of manners.

The Blondie seemed to want to say something more, but looked away, almost as though he was frightened. "I have to go now, Take care of yourself." He whispered, leaving Riki alone with the bread and umbrella.

The boy did not want the older man to leave.

With another sigh, Riki began to eat.

-insert line here-

It was not a day later when Riki ended up sitting along the same street. He sighed, as he always did. Riki knew he needed to make something of his life, that he did not have time to wait for someone to save him. Somehow, he did not care. He let himself look, gazing out in hopes to see the beautiful man from before.

It was raining still, the streets of Ceres flooded and no one seemed to care.

Riki sneezed, knowing he should have found some place warmer to sleep the night before. He was cold and he knew he had some sort of bug. The boy slumped a bit, playing with the hem of his shirt in an innocent manner.

It seemed hours that Riki stood there, waiting. He had his hopes up so high that the man would come back. That beautiful man who had chased his nightmares away that night. The man who seemed to be made of sunshine and sky. To the innocent street rat, the Blondie was a hero.

When it seemed obvious that the man was not coming, Riki felt a sudden wave of depression wash over him. He was so lost in his own self-pity that he did not notice the shadow looming ominously over him.

"Hey, Mongrel, how much?" It was a rather hefty man with blue hair. Probably an Elite who could not get any from the home. "You look cute... What would you say to 500 credits?"

Riki's eyes lit up. Five hundred? Was that what the man said. "W-what for?" He suddenly found himself asking, the berating himself. "I-I mean I have never..." He trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"Well, I will have to teach you." The man smiled, but to Riki it was nothing like the smile from the sunshine man. "How old are you?"

Riki seemed to nod, moving closer to the Elite. "Six." He said softly, letting his hand fist in the other's cloak.

"Quite young." Riki did not see the man's smile grow into something more... feral. "Come with me, I will take care of you..." He prompted for the boy's name.

"Riki." He said in the same soft tone.

Riki did not pat attention to where they were going, but he was vaguely aware that he dropped the umbrella on the floor.

Small feet splashed in puddles as he was led into a building and up a flight of stairs. Only when he was pushed into a room filled with shady men did he notice something was wrong. He looked around, confused. "Where?" He asked, but was hit with a slap before he could question further.

The men seemed to crowed around Riki, making him feel uncomfortable. They all seemed to be sizing him up.

"He is untouched." The man who had brought him said, as he ran a hand along Riki's face. "Why don't we show Riki what it is like to... sin." His hand slowly started to move down before stopping at the hem of his shirt.

The men around him seemed to laugh as Riki began to shake. He was scared, unsure. When the man ripped of his shirt he let out a loud cry that he was sure could be heard all over Ceres.

-insert line here-

The blond let his head rise up into the gray covered sky, perplexed by the loud scream he had heard. He had been silently wondering if he would see the mongrel from the day before.

Blue eyes searched around, spotting the place where the boy had been before. He frowned when he noticed the forgotten umbrella. Something began to tighten in the blond's chest as he gazed down at it. He wondered if something happened to the boy. He had not looked much older than seven, if that.

He tried not to dwell on the thought as he picked up the umbrella. It was still raining hard, and he would need to take refuge someplace. He saw a motel up the way a bit and decided that would be as good a place if any.

-insert line here-

Riki thrashed against the many arms that held him down. He felt them on his skin and was repulsed with it. His hair housed several greasy fingers that the desperately tried to pry out. He was shouting on the top of his lungs, all in vain.

The boy silenced himself when a meaty hand lashed out, making his vision go white. Tears filled Riki's eyes, but he did not cry out. He let the rivers of silver fall silently. He was hardly aware of the rope that tied his hands to the headboard of the bed.

"Now little Riki, We all want something from you." The blue haired man whispered in a husky voice. "We want your innocence." He smirked, ripping on the only pair of pants the boy had. The motion caused a small whimper to come from Riki's mouth, but other than that he remained silent.

-Censored- -Look on AFF for un edited version-

Riki was in hell.

By the time the first man finished with him, a second was ready to take his spot. It seemed like hours until they were through with him. One man after another. He serviced them all.

-insert line here-

The Blondie stood inside of the motel, having given some credits to the owner. He only intended to stay there for a few hours, but became captivated by the strange grunts outside of his room. He kept his door open, sitting there.

He silently wondered if people were watching the coupling of pets.

It was three hours later that the door across the hall from him opened. Men seemed to be laughing, jeering at the small bundle they held tightly withing their circle.

Puzzled, and curious, the blond started after them. It was not until they had walked out the front did he notice the rain had finally stopped.

Blue eyes fell on the bundle that seemed to be moving. "What have you got there?" He asked in a cold, emotionless voice.

Upon seeing who had addressed them, all five men froze, dropping the sheet covered Riki, exposing him. A few of them cursed, but the blue haired one remained stoic. "Sir, what are you doing in this area?" He asked, trying to give the man a semblance of respect.

Cold blue eyes narrowed at the sperm covered boy. He recognized the boy from before and felt his blood begin to boil. "You." He let his voice drop, and his hands began to shake. The blond began to approach the men who had so savagely raped the boy, as they backed slowly away.

Riki seemed to be forgotten on the floor, his blood trickling down the pavement. He let out a whimper, but it when unnoticed by the men and the Blondie.

"Hey, hang on." A soft voice from Riki's right called out. He managed to look where the voice came from and saw a boy, much like himself. "My name is Guy." He seemed to smile down at Riki's broken form.

Slowly, Guy lifted Riki's bloodied body. The boy had no idea what was going on as he let oblivion take his mind away. He would trust this savior, the boy so much like himself.

-insert line here-

The blond frowned, turning around to see where the boy had been. His blue eyes widened when all he saw was a trail of crimson, washing down into the gutters. He silently wondered what it was about that boy that had caused him to want to help him.

He let his hand trail in the blood before looking away, disgusted. The men had gotten away, ran like the cowards they were. He had wanted to take the boy someplace to get him looked at, but the boy was gone. He did not think he could even walk, but somehow, he had vanished.

"He is as good as dead." The man told himself as he started to head back to Eos, the place where only the most powerful people lived.


	2. Fateful Encounter

Warning: This chapter may have a few things that some may find offensive.

Author: Danielle Christian

Chapters:2?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi nor am I making any profits in making this fan fiction. This is all just for mine, and my reader's amusement.

I do own my OCs, so if you want to use any of them, please ask first.

Capitulation of Fate

Chapter 1

Fateful Encounter

Riki sighed, running his hands through his raven hair. Why was he thinking of the past again? He hated his past. He took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking it over his shoulder. It would be time to go meet Guy soon.

He gazed up, seeing the two moons of Amoi looming overhead. He gazed longingly up at them, wanting so much to be free of the pain. It had been eleven years since he had met Guy, and his hero was all but a distant memory. He had been paring with Guy for three years, selling his body to get credits to live. After a while he had decided that he would no longer take it.

Riki had become famous, or rather infamous. He was the Prince of the Slums, Ceres' only, Riki the Dark. Being a slum lord was not all it was cracked up to be, seeing as how everyone wanted to kill him, or rough him up. Riki knew he had to be careful.

He started walking to where he was to meet up with Bison, a gang of mongrels in Ceres. Riki was the proud leader of the Bision, and he cherished them all, including Guy.

Riki groaned, looking down at the floor. It was cold out, and he was freezing. It was nothing out of the ordinary, Mongrels froze all of the time, but they knew that if they stayed with another they would be able to keep warm. Copulating with one another often helped, and Riki found himself longing for Guy's warm embrace.

He thought about moving along, but the words he said to Guy the night before stuck in his mind. _I am going to get out of Ceres._ He only wished he could. Stopping for another cigarette, Riki leaned against a hover craft, not caring if he dented it. He could have stolen it for all he cared.

"Fuck the world." He mumbled before taking a drag of the cancer stick.

He went through three more cigarettes before deciding to move along, butting a sort of bounce into his somber movements. It was not like Riki wanted to be in Ceres, or wanted to live his life lower than the furniture. He would never give up his manhood just for a better life.

Freedom.

It was what made his life worth living. Without his freedom, he would have been dead long before.

Riki paused in his thinking, realization hitting him hard in the face. He was not free. Riki was chained to Guy. Living for Guy's every move, Riki knew, he was far from free.

"Why the hell should I go back?" He mumbled to himself, glad that no one was around to hear him talking. Anyone who saw would have thought he was crazy and try to put him out of his misery. Riki saw Guy's smiling face, saw his worried tears, remembered his kind words. Guy had been the only reason he had not died when he was six.

"Fucker." With that, Riki was off, heading back down the deserted slum-streets of Ceres.

The bar was in sight when Riki decided to stop. He looked over at the car that had caught his attention. Only a wealthy Elite would have been able to afford a car like that.

Vinc, a highly respected drug lord on the black market, walked out of the seemingly deserted building, having just finished a business transaction. His body guards stood ready and waiting, wanting to take him to his car right away. He ran a hand through his silver hair, his gray eyes calculating the area around him.

He looked to his car, noticing a shadow looming over it. "Who's there?" He called out, his voice booming above the hubbub of his body guards. A slim finger pointed to the shadow. " Get him!" Vinc cried, not wanting to lose his precious car to a mongrel thief, for that was all that would _dare_ to steal from the great Vinc.

Riki cried out as the four guards came at him. That was not what he had expected. "Woah! I did not fucking do anything!" He shouted, dodging a blow from his right only to be struck from his left. He winced, managing to strike one down before going onto the next.

If Riki had not been caught off his guard, he would not have been having problems. He had been lost in thought, simply staring at the car when one of them had crashed into him. No sooner had he reacted had they started to attack him.

An arm lashed put, pushing Riki to the floor as two other men pinned him down. Riki ended up with a man holding him by the hair and two men holding onto his arms while a fourth loomed over him. Any thought Riki had of kicking the fourth man was withdrawn when he felt a hand squeeze his cock tightly.

The mongrel ground his teeth together to keep from crying out sharply.

It was the end for him. Riki was beginning to lose all his hope.

The man looming over Riki held a laser knife over him, ready to kill him. Riki shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the end to come.

-insert line here-

Iason Mink.

Jupiter's Golden Boy.

The blue-eyed Blondie was head of the syndicate, and owner of the man Katze, leader of the black market.

Iason had been on a stroll to see Katze, heading through the slums. The cool night air made his cloak billow behind him, and his platinum gold hair seemed to take a life of its own. His pale skin seemed almost ethereal. The jumpsuit of the Blondies left nothing to the imagination, and without needing a second look, one word could be used on this male. Beautiful.

Iason Mink was Drop Dead Gorgeous. He walked with an air of dignity about him, having been Jupiter's golden boy his whole life.

The chilly night air caused the man to pull his cloak closer to his body, hugging it to his frame.

"This place brings back old memories." He whispered under his breath, picking up his pace and heading deeper into the slums.

Katze was expecting him any minute, and he would hate to keep his old furniture waiting too long. Where most Blondies got rid of their old furniture, Iason decided to put his furniture to good use. The once mongrel was highly intelligent and great at manipulating the black market.

Ever since Iason could remember, he had been pampered. He did not know what harsh was, perhaps that was why he thought the slums fascinated him. The Syndicate head had to laugh at the thought. He thought the people were interesting.

He may have looked down on the slum people, the Mongrels, but that did not mean they did not intrigue him greatly.

A cry of distress pulled Iason from his thoughts. He looked around, finally locating the sound of distress. When he saw it was a bunch of thugs beating up a mongrel, he relaxed a bit. He slowed his steps, deciding he would rather watch what was happening.

Iason's eyes grew wide when he saw the laser knife. What were they doing? Did they plan to kill the mongrel? He tried to shrug it off, but the raven hair and the slightly tanned skin seemed to captivate him. "You there." He called out, though he hadn't noticed he had said anything until the men turned to look at him.

Vinc walked up. "Sir Iason." He nodded to the Syndicate head. "You need not concern yourself with this worthless mongrel. He is none other than Riki the Dark."

Iason knew that name. Riki the dark, none other than the mongrel who kept on stealing from the warehouses he had Katze keep track of, and the same reason he had been called down. "Let him go." His voice was cold, and his tone left no room for argument. It was not a request, but an order from the most powerful man in Amoi.

"You there, let him go." Vanc motioned to his men, frightened by the man who could take his power away and kill him without a second thought.

Riki winced. He had thought he was dead . . . And then that voice called out. That captivating voice that left him wanting more. He wanted to relish in the sleek tones that washed over his body in waves of pleasure.

"Now leave." To say Iason was pissed would have been an understatement. He approached the

mongrel just as he had been getting up from the floor. It was all Iason could do to keep his face under control. The mongrel was breathtaking to be sure, but a mongrel all the same.

Riki groaned, mumbling curses under his breath. "I could have gotten rid of them on my own." He said in an ungrateful tone, not even wanting to look at the man who saved him.

"It did not look that way to me Mongrel." Iason gave the other a look of disgust, trying to hide the longing.

"God damn it." A sigh escaped Riki's mouth. "Now I have to fucking pay you back."

Iason was about to decline, knowing the mongrel had nothing, when his next words strung a cord in his loins. "How about I give you my body?"

Riki looked at the man finally, and he let himself get swept away. The man was beautiful. He knew he would not hesitate to give his body to his man. "Follow me." He said, taking hold of Iason's arm and leading him towards a familiar hotel.

Iason froze when he saw the hotel, taking his hand and stopping the mongrel. "No." He snapped, bringing out his handheld and calling for his car. "Not there." Iason looked down at Riki, his eyes boring into the beautiful mongrel.

Riki paused, looking up at where he had taken them. He had been there many times, but he could still remember the first time he was there. His mind went blank as the thought about it. A shrill cry pierced through his mind and he began to shake. "G-get the hell out!" He cried, his head meeting up with Iason's chest.

To say Iason was surprised would have been an understatement, but when Riki came into his arms, what shocked him the most was that he did not push him away.

When Riki felt comforting arms around his shoulders, he was forced to look up. For some reason he did not protest as he was guided into the car. He did not even see it approach.

The teen shut his eyes as he leaned on the Blondie. It was still a shock that he was able to get anywhere near the Blondie, let alone be able to fall asleep on him. He was so comfortable that Riki could not help but slip into the dark oblivion.

Iason watched as the mongrel fell asleep on his lap. He was shocked that the other offered his body. Not like the syndicate head would have taken up on such an offer, but the thrill of taming a pet from the beginning sent chills down his spine.

"Little pet." The voice was soft as Iason ran his hand along the teen's side. Riki the Dark. He wanted to tame him, bend him and break him. He wanted everything that was Riki. Whatever Iason Mink waned, Iason Mink got, and all he wanted then was Riki the Dark.

-insert line here-

Riki woke, gazing out across the darkness that threatened to consume him. He felt a sudden tingle at the base of his member. It was strange. Tanned hands tried to move forward and assess the problem, but it was then that Riki noticed he could not move his hands. He tried his legs but got the same result.

"That the fuck is going on?" He mumbled, trying to locate a source of light, but finding nothing but the vast darkness enclosing on him. Panic stuck and he tried to thrash. "Get me the fuck out of here!" He cried, feeling his heart rate increase with every passing second.

The void of nothingness seemed to push in on the mongrel and Riki started to shout louder and louder, his breathing becoming labored. "GUY!" He cried out to his pairing partner to no avail.

Finally calming down, he tried to think about what had happened. He had been walking to meet Guy and the rest of Bison when he had seen the car. Then men started to attack him for no obvious reason . . . And then . . . That voice.

That voice that sent shivers of pure pleasure down Riki's spine. That tantalizing voice that the teen wanted to drown in. To be captivated, so utterly captivated, scared Riki to no end, yet he could not help it. He could not help being addicted to that smooth yet authoritarian voice.

Riki found he had become aroused simply thinking about it, and let out a low groan. How could the leader of Bision and the Prince of Ceres be so enthralled by a Blondie?

A chuckle.

Riki looked around, obviously confused at where the voice came from. "Show yourself you fucker!" He cried out, trying once again to break free.

The lights came on, and Riki was washed in a bright light, causing him to stop moving. He blinked back the shock from his eyes as he tried to regain his bearings.

Iason Mink walked proudly into the room, a smirk on his handsome face. "Well, it if nice to see you awake pet." He took a seat on the large four-poster bed, a glass of fine red wine in his hands.

"Fuck you! Get me the fuck out of here!" He groaned, trying to hide the fact that he was turned on by the man.

The mongrel's antics made Iason laugh. "Come now Riki," he smirked, swirling his wine around a bit before sipping, "you surely must know me. You and your filthy _mongrel_ gang are always stealing from my warehouses."

Wide brown eyes gazed at the man who held Riki captive. "Let me go you asshole Blondie." His voice was low, and he felt helpless.

"You, trash, will call me master, for that is what I am Riki. I own you."

Riki glared at the blond Elite. "Go fuck yourself."

Iason only laughed, pressing the control for the pet ring that was securely placed on the teen's stiff member. He was rewarded with Riki's cries of pain. The shrill tone caused stirring in his loins, and he had to reseat himself comfortably.

After a while, the pain stopped, and Riki was out cold. "Oh Riki, what is it you do to me?" He asked, letting his hand linger in the filthy raven locks. He would have to clean the mongrel up, but he knew it would be worth it. Riki the Dark was his. His pet. His to train. His to **_break_**.

The Prince of the slums had been reduced to Iason Mink's house pet.


	3. Eradication of Ascendance

Warning: This chapter may have a few things that some may find offensive.

Author: Danielle Christian

Chapters:3?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi nor am I making any profits in making this fan fiction. This is all just for mine, and my reader's amusement.

I do own my OCs, so if you want to use any of them, please ask first.

If I did not know Germain, I would have been screwed. I did, however, find the character information that I needed.

Capitulation of Fate

Eradication of Ascendance

Riki groaned, slowly coming to. He had no idea where he was, but he knew it could not have been someplace good. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the mongrel began to look around. He was in a bathroom of some kind. The floor was made of tiles save for a small part that was covered with carpet. The blue tiles were all very much the same, and they coveted a large bathtub as well.

Riki did a double take when he saw the bath tub. It was made of the same tiles that covered the floors, as though it was chiseled from the same material. He let a tanned hand run along the smooth circular exterior. As a mongrel, Riki was never able to enjoy such things as a bath.

A blue towel was laid out across the floor, and one hung on top of a bar that protruded from the wall inside the tub.

The Blondie who took him must have been loaded.

Without further thought, Riki started the tub, letting the hot water fill the expanse. A vial of bath oil was laid out next to the tub, and Riki took in the smell with gratitude. He and Guy hardly ever had the resources to bathe, getting food with what they could, or going to the authorized food dispensers when they were available. Most of their time had been spent getting something to eat.

At the chance of a _real_ bath, Riki could hardly refuse. He poured some of the oil into the tub, his mind swirling with the sent of lavender and lilacs. Flowers were things rarely seen in Midias, let alone Ceres.

When the tub was full, Riki started to place his feet into the warm depths, eliciting a sigh of gratification. The heat swarmed to his muscles, relieving them. It wasn't until he had been in the tub for a while did he realize he had been naked. Where had he clothes been? He would have dwelled on the thought more, but his mind was too relaxed with the warmth.

Riki was like a puppy with a bone. As the water started to get cool, and Riki started to prune, he figured it would be the best time to wash his hair and get out. Spotting a vial of shampoo, he quickly lathered it into his hair. If he had been a cat, Riki would have been purring.

Once he got the soap from his hair he stood, the curls around his member dripping with water as he did. His body had been far enough under that the curls had not popped up through the water. Quickly taking a towel, Riki wrapped it around his waist, wanting to hide himself in case the Blondie was watching him.

After he was dry, he sat on the floor, looking for a door of some kind, but there was none.

As time started to go by, Riki slowly started to fall asleep. Without even thinking, he crawled over to the plush carpet. Sprawling out, the mongrel proceeded to sleep, unaware that Iason's furniture had walked in to get rid of the towels and bring the 'pet' some food.

The docile boy looked incredulously at the mongrel, flashing a look of disgust. Darryl had no idea why his master had insisted to keep a mongrel as a pet.

It was not the boy's place to question his master. Master Iason had gotten him off the streets. Darryl _chose_ to serve the Blondie. He chose to become the eunich he was. Lord Iason took care of him though, and that was what he needed.

"Disgusting Mongrel." He mumbled under his breath, placing the tray down and collecting the towels. No matter how good looking a mongrel was, it was preposterous that his lord would pick one over the many class-A pets he could have had.

Finally leaving Riki, Darryl retreated from the room. The blue marble walls around him were a maze to most, but Darryl knew his way around the great hall like the back of his hand. He went to the washroom, dropping off the towels before looking for master Iason.

Iason was sitting in his chair by a warm fire, gazing out across the room. Several of his rooms were made of blue marble, but a select few were more homely and welcoming. The cold atmosphere sent shivers down his spine.

His gaze shifted to the fire, watching the flames lick at the surface of brick. Jupiter would be summoning him soon, and he had been trying to steel himself for the call. Iason was only glad that he had been in Jupiter's good graces all of his life. He sighed, putting a hand to his throbbing temple.

"Another headache Sir?" Darryl asked, creeping up behind his master with a cup of wine. "I have fed your new pet as you instructed."

"That is fine, thank you Darryl." He nodded to his furniture, taking the glass of wine. It was just what the Syndicate head needed to loosen up. "You may have the rest of the night off in your room. Remember, Riki is only to be fed in the morning and at night." He instructed, knowing he would be at work when the boy got around to finally feeding Rriki.

Darryl nodded his head. "Yes Sir." He whispered, heading off to his room.

What was it? Iason could not put his finger on it. Never in his life had he been so enthralled by anyone. It was as though Riki had taken hold of his mind, seduced him completely. It was as though Riki had become his obsession. Jupiter would diffidently not like that.

Iason quickly finished his wine, knowing he would have best gotten to sleep. He still had the security grid to set up, and a few other things to do. Walking out of the lounge room he had occupied, he made his way to a computer, choosing to view his new pet before he went to sleep. Before he went on remembering things that should have never happened.

To Iason, it seemed that Riki was sleeping like the dead. It was a little endearing, the affection he felt for the mongrel, similar to the boy from his pasts.

With a groan, Iason turned off the terminal, deciding to go to bed before any other unwanted memories or thoughts popped into his head.

-insert line here-

Riki woke, having no sense of time. Glancing down at the plate of food, he growled with disgust. There was no way he would give the man who held him captive the satisfaction of knowing Riki was dependent on him. The mongrel had pride, and he would have rather died than show so much weakness to the other.

Riki propped himself up, resting against the wall. "Fuck you Blondie." He grumbled, not even caring that no one was around. Riki the dark was no idiot, he knew the Blondie planned on keeping him locked in the room for a long time.

If Riki refused to eat, Blondie would have to either let him die, or let him out.

A piece of the wall gave way, revealing a door. Riki looked at it nonplused. How did the door just appear? His question was answered when Iason's young furniture came in. Brown eyes started at the visitor, trying to grasp what was wrong. He mumbled under his breath, before he started to glare at the furniture.

"Are you going to eat mongrel?" Darryl asked, having brought another plate of food for him.

Riki scowled. "Fuck no." He snapped, turning to look away.

Darryl left the new tray there, picking up the old one before he retreated out. He did not want to face Lord Iason's wrath, so it was best to just do what he was told and inform his master of his pet's noncompliance.

Riki glared at the plate of steaming food, pushing it as far away from him as possible. That tantalizing smell would do nothing for him. He wanted to resist, longed to resist. He _had_ to resist.

-insert line here-

Iason mumbled under his breath as he walked into the penthouse, the front door opening for him automatically. All the doors had been programed to recognize him as the number one signature and master of the penthouse. He had access to not only the pent house, but almost all of Amoi.

The head of Amoi's Syndicate grumbled as he walked over to his chair. "Darryl!" He shouted, knowing that wherever the furniture was, he would hear his master's call.

Darryl came quickly to his master's aid, knowing that punctuality and promptness helped him avoid any punishments. "Yes sir?" He asked, keeping his head down low in a submissive way that showed his master the respect he deserved.

"Get me some wine."

"Right away master." Darryl bowed before retreating to the kitchen for some wine.

Upon Darryl's return, Iason decided to ask about the one thing that had been on his mind throught the day. "How was Riki?"

The young furniture froze, unsure how to respond. "Well, Sir... Riki." A soft sigh escaped his mouth. "Riki decided he did not wish to eat anything. I went to give him his supper and he had not touched his breakfast. I gave him his breakfast and he had not touched the supper from the night before."

Iason seemed a bit shocked with the other's behavior. "Riki won't eat?" He asked, almost as though he had not heard right. Riki was skinny enough as it was. Sure he had a nicely toned body, but he was still malnourished, only eating when he could.

Darryl looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes. "Yes sir." He mumbled.

Noticing the other's discomfort, Iason nodded his head. "Prepare my supper." He said, finally taking a sip of the wine.

Iason sighed, shaking his head. "Riki."

-insert line here-

Riki gazed at the blue walls, seemingly transfixed. He had no idea how long he had been in that room, but he felt weak. "Fucker." He mumbled, still knowing nothing about the Blondie that took him.

He counted the meals that had been brought in, each one left closer and closer to him. Every time the furniture came in, it was either morning or night. He counted about twenty meals, so he knew somewhere near ten days had passed.

He was pale, so unlike his natural bronze. "I hate him." He mumbled, though it had nothing like his previous spark. His breakfast lied by the door, knowing the Furniture would see it before he came inside.

As if on a cue, Darryl walked inside, shaking his head when he saw the tray. He had said nothing to the mongrel in the twelve days he had been locked up in the room, but knew that his master would not be pleased. He set the tray down, knowing that no matter where he set it, the Mongrel's pride would not let him succumb to temptation.

Leaving as quickly as he had come, Darryl returned the food to the kitchen, before waiting for his master.

The Furniture did not have to wait long, his master came in fuming. "Pain killers." he grumbled, stalking to the terminal to check on Riki's progress.

That pet would be the death of him. All day long, all Iason could think about was Riki. He had been so worried about the mongrel, and he had no idea why. Riki was a mongrel, that was it. He was the lowest of the low, not even worth a credit.

The terminal switched on, and he noticed Riki, standing there with all his glory. He thought he was walking to the food, but when he noticed he was going for the bath he looked... perplexed. Surely Riki knew that the only time he could get warm water was when Darryl set out a towel.

-insert line here-

Riki stared at the food, gazing at it. His mouth was watering, but he refused to give in. He would rather die than to be that android's fuck toy. That was all that pets were, Toys. He refused to be played with.

Slowly, the teen struggled to his feet. Darryl had yet to bring him a towel, but he would not need one, nor would he have a need for warm water. Riki wanted to die. It would be faster and less painful than the starvation technique that he had been trying.

Cold water came pouring down, filling the tub. Riki put his hand in it and shivered. He would have rather died in warm water, but beggars could not be choosers.

No sooner had he climbed into the tub was the blondie looming over him. "Fuck off." He mumbled, pushing his head under the water.

Iason was furious. How could Riki even THINK about doing something so stupid? Yanking the mongrel up by the hair, Iason continued to glare. "What happened to you Mongrel _pride_? Would you rather die than be here?"

When Riki did not answer, Iason began to get worried. He gazed down at the mongrel who was in his grasp.

Riki looked pathetically upwards, not having enough energy left in him to even give one of his trademark 'fuck off's. His plan had been foiled, so he knew he would have had to die the hard way.

Seeing the other so pale and weak sent shivers up Iason's spine, not wanting to admit that he cared, he lifted him up and tossed him to the floor. "Darryl!" He called for his furniture who had promptly brought a towel.

Somehow Darryl knew just was Master Iason needed. "Right away Sir." he whispered, not even needing to be told to dry the mongrel off.

"Take him to my room." With that, Iason left the blue-tiled room.

Darryl looked down at the shivering pet. "You brought this on yourself." He said, trying to make sure he was dry enough.

Looking up from his back, Riki saw the Furniture. "Kill me. Get me away from that fucker." He mumbled, shoving the furniture away from him.

Riki used the tub to push himself up, knowing that he could hardly support his own weight anymore. He hated being weak. Perhaps he should have given in? It would have been better than feeling so weak. With a long, heavy sigh, Riki let himself be led out of the room and through the great hall.

If he had not been so focused on the area around him, Riki would have marveled at the blue marble. Alas, he had been tried to put one foot in front of the other, and had been seemingly unsuccessful. Halfway across the great hall, Riki felt a darkness tug at him.

Darryl turned, frowning when he saw Riki tumble to the floor, landing on top of him. "M-Master Iason?" He called up from the floor, trying to break free from the seemingly lifeless body.

Hearing the clatter, Iason came in from the balcony, only to see his pet on top of his furniture. His first instinct was to kill his furniture and punish Riki, but then he noticed that Riki's eyes were closed.

"What happened?"

Darryl was almost in tears. "H-he collapsed."

Iason quickly took the mongrel in his grasp, freeing his helpless furniture. "Get me a nutrition pill." He ordered, moving Riki to a chair. He Took out a pair of chains to keep him immobile. When the pill came, Iason ordered the other to get him some food for his pet.

Darryl looked a bit skeptical, but did not question his master. "Yes sir."

As quickly as he had left, Darryl returned. He held a plate of steaming stew, knowing it would have been the easiest food to force down Riki's throat.

"Riki?" Iason asked, seeing the other start to wake up. "Eat this." He said, taking a spoonful of stew and placing it in the mongrel's mouth. He had expected some resistance, but when the food went down right away, he knew somehow he had gotten through.

When the bowl was finished, he put a pill inside of Riki's mouth. "Now take this." The glass of water was placed at Riki's lips and slowly tilted upwards. Still, no resistance.

When Iason put the glass down, he saw, for one frightening moment, that Riki was not just his slave, but he was just as much a slave to Riki.

For that moment, it was as though everything had changed. He knew that had anything actually happened to Riki, he would have gone all the way to get him. Seeing the teen so pathetic was not what he wanted, and he knew he would have to gain control once more, through a different means.

Riki smirked at the Blondie. "Iason Fucking Mink." He whispered, now knowing full and well just who his master was. It was hard to forget the man whom you robbed at least twice a week. The irony of the situation made him chuckle. "Fucking Golden Boy himself."

Iason scowled, but made no move to correct his pet. "Riki the Dark." He lifted a brow, as though he was challenging the mongrel.

Smirking, Riki slowly slipped into sleep, content with finally knowing who his captor was, and as weak as he was, glad that he could fight back a little.


End file.
